The Sweet Escape
The Sweet Escape is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Oceania. Plot Overhearing Anbu Devanesan's plot while being held hostage, Elliot directed the Bureau to Indonesia. Upon arrival, Jack and the player found Riaja Somalinggi, the girl who appeared in the "next level" video the team found in Kyushu, pierced by a spear. During the investigation, X gave Elliot the coordinates of a SOMBRA camp in the island where they experimented with recruits. Furthermore, the organization started preparing to leave so the team had to hurry the investigation. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate psychologist Maya Salim in Riaja's murder. Maya denied involvement before admitting she panicked when she saw Riaja escaping camp after fighting the brainwashing and before completing the "next level" program. Not knowing what to do, she shot the victim with a speargun to stop her escape. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 30 years in jail for Riaja's murder and refusal to cooperate with the authorities. After the trial, Carmen and the player investigated SOMBRA’s camp to learn more about the experiments. They found Marshall Metcalf's folder, which (per Elliot’s analysis) showed SOMBRA was genetically improving their recruits’ speed, strength, or intelligence, resulting in yellow eyes as a side effect. Riaja was made faster and Baxter Fraser (the boxer the team met in Bangkok) was made stronger. Marshall was interrogated and said that he felt proud of his achievement and stated the subjects volunteered. To calm her down, the player took Carmen to the forest where they found a cellphone with a video of Riaja telling Baxter to hide with her. However, the video stopped before she could completely say their meeting place. Meanwhile, Lars and the player helped Jack resolve his problems with Asal Hawaa. Jack and the player then met with her since she was investigating SOMBRA for Mossad in Indonesia. After all this, Elliot received another message from X with the word "Aotearoa", the Maori name for New Zealand. Deducing that Riaja would have met with Baxter there, the Bureau caught a plane to New Zealand. Summary Victim *'Riaja Somalinggi' (found shot with a spear on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Speargun' Killer *'Maya Salim' Suspects WE33AlamS.png|Alam Somalinggi WE33PaulI.png|Paul Irwin WE33MarshallM.png|Marshall Metcalf WE33MbahT.png|Mbah Tirta WE33MayaS.png|Maya Salim Quasi-suspect(s) WE33LarsD.png|Lars Douglas WE33JackA.png|Jack Archer WE33AsalH.png|Asal Hawaa Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer takes jamu. *The killer plays Congklak. *The killer wears batik. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes WECase33 Beach.png|Beach WECase33 MooredBoat.png|Moored Boat WECase33 MonkeyForest.png|Monkey Bridge WECase33 OldTree.png|Old Tree WECase33 Hidden Camp.png|Hidden Camp WECase33 SombraTent.png|SOMBRA Tent Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Photograph, Camera, Victim's Body) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Alam Somalinggi; Victim identified: Riaja Somalinggi) *Inform Alam Somalinggi of his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man identified on Photograph; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Monkey Bridge) *Investigate Monkey Bridge. (Prerequisite: Alam interrogated; Clues: Broken Test Tube, Toy Monkey) *Examine Broken Test Tube. (Result: Blue Substance) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Test Serum; New Suspect: Marshall Metcalf) *Ask Professor Metcalf why he is on the island. (Prerequisite: Test Serum identified under microscope) *Examine Toy Monkey. (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes jamu) *Examine Camera. (New Suspect: Paul Irwin) *Ask Paul Irwin if he knows anything about the murder. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Camp. (Available after unlocking after Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Rabbit, Backpack, Inkblot Test) *Examine Wooden Rabbit. (Result: Bloody Board) *Analyze Bloody Board. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Congklak; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Old Tree) *Investigate Old Tree. (Prerequisite: Bloody Board analyzed; Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Cap) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Clay Mold) *Give the clay mold back to Alam Somalinggi. (Prerequisite: Clay Mold restored; Profile updated: Alam is left-handed, takes jamu, and plays Congklak) *Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Ask Paul Irwin about his blood on the cap. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Paul takes jamu) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Ring; New Suspect: Mbah Tirta) *Ask Mbah Tirta what he is doing at the SOMBRA camp. (Prerequisite: Ring found) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Psychological Analysis; New Suspect: Maya Salim) *Question Maya Salim about the victim's inkblot test. (Prerequisite: Psychological Analysis unraveled; Profile updated: Maya is left-handed and takes jamu) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate SOMBRA Tent. (Available after unlocking after Chapter 3; Clues: Voice Recorder, Crate of Weapons, Chemistry Set) *Examine Chemistry Set. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Marshall Metcalf) *Question Professor Metcalf about his ties to SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified to be that of Metcalf's; Profile updated: Marshall takes jamu and plays Congklak) *Examine Crate of Weapons. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Dagger (09:00:00) *Interrogate Mbah Tirta about the kris. (Prerequisite: Bloody Dagger analyzed; Profile updated: Tirta plays Congklak) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recording) *Confront Maya Salim about her working for SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder unlocked; Profile updated: Maya plays Congklak) *Profile updated: Marshall is left-handed (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Moored Boat (Clues: Speargun, Fishing Net; Murder Weapon registered: Speargun) *Examine Speargun (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears batik) *Examine Fishing Net (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (3/6). (No stars) The Next Level (3/6) *Ask Lars what's wrong. (Available after unlocking The Next Level) *Investigate Moored Boat (Prerequisite: Lars interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Picture of Jack & Asal) *Check up on Jack. (Prerequisite: Picture of Jack & Asal restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Beach. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Old Crate) *Examine Old Crate. (Result: Folded Wetsuit) *Ask Asal why she's in Indonesia. (Prerequisite: Folded Wetsuit found; Reward: Indonesian Headdress) *Investigate Hidden Camp. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Metcalf's Experiments) *Analyze Metcalf's Experiments. (06:00:00) *Ask Professor Metcalf about SOMBRA's experiments. (Prerequisite: Metcalf's Experiments analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Monkey Bridge. (Prerequisite: Marshall interrogated; Clue: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Riaja's video recording) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to "The Sweet Escape", a song by American singer-songwriter Gwen Stefani. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania